Solving their problem
by Zografa
Summary: Murasakibara x Midorima Lemon Oneshot where Takao and Himuro were trying to get them together so that they would talk about their problems. Kuroko gave them the key to the Seirin's locker room for their plan. Midorima being pissed and Murasakibara caring for their situation leads to another one of their famous arguments, with an outcome Midorima would had never guessed to happen..


**Hey guys and welcome to this MuraMido Lemon Oneshot!**

 **I'm not a native English speaker, which means that there will be some gramma and spelling mistakes (Sorry about that, I tried avoiding them as much as possible xD), also I'm new to Lemons so sorry if it isn't good!**

 **(Btw this story was also post on Ao3 by me as well)**

 **Anyway! I hope that you enjoy it, tho!**

 **Disclaimer: the characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san oof course!**

 **And now have fun~**

"At least try listen for once and do so as told!", Midorima snapped at the taller male.

"I'm listening, I just don't want to!", Murasakibara said, pouting like a small child.

"They're at it again..", sighed Himuro while looking from a safe distance at the two.

"I can't understand what their problem is", he continued.

"I think it is because Shin-chan is a person who likes to have everything in order and tidy while Murasakibara is the total opposite of it", Takao answered Himuro.

"Yes, you're probably right", Himuro told the smaller one.

"If we could only help them get over with their problem..", Takao said, a evil smirk came right up after saying that.

That woke Himuro's curiosity.

"What have you in mind?", he asked the point guard.

Said point guard moved closer to the older and wispered his secret plan to him.

Himuro smiled at that.

"What am I doing here, Takao?", asked the greenette while following his shadow down the halls to the club room of the Seirin basketball club.

Takao and Himuro discussed for hours where they could get them together since neither of the two GoM members would come to either of their schools. After asking Kuroko nicely for help, he offered them their club room because no one would be there for the time being. (Seirin was doing one of their training camps again)

Kuroko was glad to hear that they wanted to get those two giants together so that they would get over their childish arguments and become finally something like friends.

"It's a surprise~", Takao sing sang pulling out the key to the empty club room.

Midorima could sense that there was something off as soon as they came to Seirin, but now he got the feeling that he should have run as soon as he had seen the sign of the school.

The door opened, revealing a certain purple-haired titan eating chips which fell to the ground as soon as said titan saw the shooting guard at the door.

"Oh hell no!", Midorima said starting to walk off, but Takao was faster and grabbed the wrist of said tsundere from behind before Himuro pushed him in and closed the door.

After nearly falling to the ground, he collected himself before starting to pull at the door.

Of course they locked it.

"Oi! Takao! Open!", he screamed knocking loud on the door.

From the other side of the door he could hear two raven-haired boys chuckling before Takao answered, "Sorry Shin-chan but- haha", he laughed, happy that the plan worked, "He kinda doesn't have it!", Himuro continued for the smaller point guard laughing lighter than Takao beside him.

"We'll look for another one! Until then have fun you two!", Himuro said, oh so sweetly, which left such a bitter bad taste in Midorima's guts.

He growled and then looked behind him where he heard the sound of a plastic bag of chips getting lifted off the ground.

Midorima nearly forgot the titan in the room, since he was so quiet.

"Why aren't you saying anything?", he asked Murasakibara, who just started eating his beloved chips once again.

"Aren't you mad?", Midorima asked him.

Murasakibara just gave him a lazy stare before looking down at his chips again.

He took a potato chip and ate it before saying:

"Mh, Muro-chin open"

"… _That's_ all you have to say..?", he asked unbelieving the sweet addicted male.

"Sorry Atsushi, but it's important for you two to get over you're little issues", Himuro answered and before Midorima could say something else, he heard footsteps getting away from the door and two "See you later guys" from the two males.

"OI COME BACK! TAKAO! HIMURO!", he screamed at the closed door, knowing that they wouldn't get back again and magically changing their mind and open the door.

Minutes later and several tries to avoid getting crazy, the sounds of chips getting eaten started to play with his nerves and before he knew, he snapped at the taller once again.

"Could you please, _PLEASE_ JUST FOR ONCE STOP EATING THIS GARBAGE AND TAKE YOU'RE SITUATION A BIT MORE SERIOUSLY?!", he screamed, forgetting that they, or more acurate, he should be more quiet, since they are technically illegal here.

"What are you saying? I _AM_ taking the situation serious! Do you think that I like staying here with stupid tsundere Mido-chin?", Murasakibara said turning his gaze to Midorima who was sitting right beside him.

"And stop screaming at me! It's annoying..", he added looking away from the greenette.

"Than stop doing stupid things and also: _I. Am. Not. A. Tsundere_!", Midorima continued with a loud, but more quiet voice than before, their little argument.

"I'm doing nothing so you're sentence doesn't make any sense!", Murasakibara pounted back.

"You're addiction to sweets doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it makes! Sweets are better than everything! Even better than stupid Mido-chin!"

"What does the 'even' in you're sentence mean?!"

"It means that Mido-chin is better than many things, but sweets are still better than you", he answered looking away.

Midorima blushed.

"What do you mean by saying I am better than many other things?"

"It means what it means"

"Be more concrete Murasakibara!"

"It means that I like you more than many things. Is it this difficult to understand?", Murasakibara still looked away, a blush started to creep it's way up to his cheeks.

"..….Eh?", Midorima was dumbfounded and confused.

"….You mean that you… Like me?", he asked suprised by that.

"Mh, yeah I like Mido-chin even if he's being stupid sometimes..", Murasakibara answered looking down at his chips again.

Normally, he would continue to eat them but now his hunger vanished and he laid them besides him.

Midorima was still confused.

'He likes me? Why that?' he thought to himself.

"Because Mido-chin is special.." Murasakibara answered his thoughts.

"Special?", he repeated.

"Yeah, he's the only one who's tall enough so that my neck won't hurt from looking down and he's the only one who doesn't want to eat my sweets away..", Murasakibara listed, "And because I think that green is pretty and matches perfectly with purple..", he added quietly.

"Than why are you always arguing with me?", Midorima asked looking as red as Kagami's hair, because of the last statement of the purple-eyed Center.

"Because that's the only way Mido-chin is talking with me.. Even if it hurts that Mido-chin's being mean to me and that I have to be mean to him too..", he said, finally looking at the green-eyed shooting guard.

"…What's happening here?", said shooting guard asked, looking away and trying to stand up, but was pulled down by no one else but Murasakibara.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you… Midorima..", Murasakibara told him looking at him while the greenette was sitting, nearly laying, in the other's lap looking up.

Realising that Murasakibara used for the first time his full name and that he said, that he loved him, has left him as a completely mess.

But before he could say something, he was pulled into a rough kiss and his eyes widen.

He tried pushing the other away but failed, what else was to suspect when trying to push a 2,08 meter tall guy away..

Midorima was frozen in place and didn't do anything until a tongue tried to sneak into his mouth.

Eyes wider than before from shock, his body reacted by gathering all of his strength and pulling away before giving the taller one in front him a slap.

"Ouch! Mido-chin why?", Murasakibara said, looking about to cry.

"Why?!", Midorima asked shocked, "Shouldn't it be me asking that?!", he continued.

"I just wanted to show Mido-chin that I really mean that I love him.. But because his lips were so sweet, I got a bit carried away..", he said rubbing his cheek, which was slightly red.

"Stop talking such nonsense!", Midorima shouted.

"But it's true! And by the way.. Mido-chin tastes like the most delicious sweets..", the purple giant replied and faced Midorima again.

"..so let me taste him again..", he wispered only a few inches away from the lips of the shooting guard, before pressing his lips, a lot more gentler than the first time, against the other.

Midorima was trying again to break free, but this time Murasakibara held him stronger before pushing him down to the floor.

Breaking the kiss Murasakibara sat up, pinning Midorima's hands above the green hair.

"Murasakiba- hmpf!", as soon as the kiss broke, it was started again and ,of course, by Murasakibara.

Midorima didn't know what to do, so he remained still, but after a while he had to admit that it felt good and Murasakibara's lips even tasted as sweet as the candy he always ate and as salty as his favourite chips.

Shy and unsure what he's doing with his life at the moment, Midorima started to respond to the kiss and heard a low, relived sigh from the Center.

Soon, the hands of said Center started to explore his body and his lips attacked Midorima's neck with kisses and bites.

The green-haired boy's breath quickened, and a low moan escaped his lips unwanted.

Murasakibara smirked against the neck, clearly enjoying that.

"Mhh, Mido-chin.. Tasty Mido-chin..", Murasakibara said against the mark he created, before kissing the now reddish skin, making Midorima moan again.

One of the big hands the purple-eyed boy had, sneaked it's way under the school uniform of the smaller one and scanned the muscular torso.

Slowly, Murasakibara pulled away from the neck and let go of the hands he held from the green-eyed boy, he smiled down at him. He slowly pulled the school uniform of the greenette up, making sure that he didn't frightened Midorima and kissed the now freed skin and every single inch that came under those sweet lips.

Midorima was panting and flushed.

Suddenly, Murasakibara pinched one of Midorima's nipples before kissing the skin there and flicking his tongue against the small bud, repeating the action a few times.

"Mura-ah.. Saki.. Bara..", Midorima breathed heavy, unable to believe that this was his actual voice.

"Mh? You like that?", Murasakibara asked looking up to see the green eyes clouded with lust.

"...Y-yes..", Midorima answered quietly, hoping that the man with the purple eyes didn't hear him.

Meanwhile tents in both of their pants were visible and Midorima shifted his body to get Murasakibara's attention down there.

"Eh? You want me to touch you here?", Murasakibara asked, demonstrative hovering his hand right over the other's erection, touching it so painfully scant.

Midorima answered by moaning and raised his hips up to the touch.

"Mido-chin is cute like this", commented the purple giant and started to rub over the bulge.

"A-Ahh Murasakibara.. P-please..M-more!"

"Woah, Mido-chin likes this so much? And are you really begging?", Murasakibara asked in surprise.

Midorima tried to hold himself back from hitting the other and letting escape more sounds and pleads from him, but failed (at least the last part).

"Nggh..!", Midorima moand when Murasakibara pulled his pants down, along with the boxers.

"O-Oi!", Midorima blushed trying to cover himself but Murasakibara stopped him from doing so.

"Don't. I like the view..", the purple eyes scanned over the now open and full view.

Midorima's tsundereness came up again and he slightly turned his whole body to the side, hiding himself by pulling his leg closer to himself.

Murasakibara chuckled and bend down again and stroked the green hair away to kiss the ear of said tsundere.

"Mido-chin could you turn back to me?", Murasakibara asked nicely but Midorima remained still. Murasakibara than got an idea how he could get him to turn back again. Slowly his hand made it's way down over the smooth skin until he reached the base of Midorima's length.

"A-ah~ Murasa- hnng", he tried to stop himself by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Hm.. Maybe Mido-chin would feel better if I'd get naked as well..?", the Center asked, brushing over the sensitive slit before giving a last stroke and letting go. Midorima whimpered a bit at the loss of the warm hand before turning his head to look at the other.

Murasakibara took of his Yosen jacket before pulling his shirt off.

"Oh wait before I forget..", Murasakibara said half naked looking down at Midorima.

"We need to pull off that shirt and jacket of yours, too, don't we?", the purple eyes looked right into the blushing face of Midorima before pulling the greenette's jacket and shirt off.

"Much, much better", he told the teen under him.

He continued to pull of his pants and boxer's and Midorima's glasses nearly cracked at the size of the other.

"Don't be scared Mido-chin I'll make sure to be gentle and prepare you", he said giving a warm smile down to Midorima.

The green-haired teen didn't realised how scared he looked, but it must have been a really frightened look when Murasakibara spoke which such a warm, calming and soothing voice.

Midorima, finally, got the courage to turn back, closing his eyes, waiting that something happened and mentally preparing himself for what would soon happen.

Not even a second after, he felt a finger pressing against his entrance.

"Hnng-", Midorima moand painful when the finger slipped in.

"Ah sorry Mido-chin, but we don't have lube here..", Murasakibara said apologising and brushed some of the green hair which felt over Midorima's eyes away.

Slowly, Murasakibara started to move his finger, getting moans and whimpers out of the shooting guard. So that Midorima wouldn't have to much pain, Murasakibara started to distract him by bringing his other hand to the other's member when he put a second finger in. Midorima's whimpers turned slowly into moans of pleasure and he took a firm hold of the board shoulders of the purple giant.

A few thrust of the large fingers later, they hit the special spot and the greenette let a high pitched moan out.

"Mido-chin?", Murasakibara asked, surprised to hear such a sound from Midorima. Midorima let immediately go of the taller one's shoulders to cover his mouth.

Murasakibara smiled and bend down to kiss the hands who covered the others lips.

"I like the sounds Mido-chin makes.. They are as sweet as my Maiubos~", he smiled before thrusting against the same place.

"Mmpf-!", Midorima tried to keep quiet but it was difficult, especially because the mouth of his partner was hovering over his taped hand. With his one free hand, he tried to not only get the tapes off, but also to pull the hands, who held those delicious sounds back, away.

"Murasaki~ Ahh~", Midorima gave up holding back and since Murasakibara aimed for that spot the whole time, it was difficult, even if he would have been successful keeping his hands on his mouth.

The Center pulled off all the tape and kissed along the long fingers, bringing the other to whimper, because those fingers who made those incredible three-pointers, were super sensitive to touch.

The movements of his hand down there combined with the other hand, which stroke now over the greenette's torso, turned Midorima into a completely mess.

Then once again, Murasakibara kissed the left hand of Midorima and continued to play with his lips at the fingers and added a third finger in.

"Hm, look how easy I can go in now.. You're completely wet~", he wispered to Midorima, making him blush but sending also a strong shiver through the other's body. A few thrust later to make sure that everything was good, he gave him a little kiss under the ear before sitting up again.

Slowly pulling out the three digits, Murasakibara looked down at Midorima who had whimpered when the fingers left him. Murasakibara leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Mido-chin..", he said before giving him a kiss, licking over the smooth lips of Midorima and asking him for entrance. Midorima split his lips and let the taller's tongue explore his mouth, fighting with him for dominance with Murasakibara as the winner.

The kiss was heated and Midorima started to run over the other's body down to the waist pushing their lower parts together.

He wasn't a man of words but of actions.

Murasakibara knew him for years and understood the hint. He pulled away from Midorima's lips and positioned himself between the other's legs. He supported himself by putting both his hands besides Midorima's head, before slowly pushing into the warmth. Both let out a moan, but Midorima's sounded painful. Murasakibara could tell that the other was in pain, because he tightened around him.

"Ah~ Ne Mido-chin..~ don't squeeze me like this.. Haa~", Murasakibara moand trying to keep himself from moving into the warmth. Midorima tried to relax, but it was difficult, it hurt so much.

"Nggh Murasakibara! D-don't move it hurts!", Midorima cried and even tears built up in the corners of his eyes.

"Shh.. Mido-chin! Don't cry! Please..", Murasakibara said, taking Midorima's glasses off from him to kiss the salty tears away.

"I'm sorry", he said, giving Midorima a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing himself up again.

"I'll pull out.. It wasn't enough preparation and we don't have any lube and I also don't want to hurt you any more than this Mido-chin..", Murasakibara's caring side came up and he was about to pull out, but Midorima stopped him.

"D-don't.. Hnng.. I-i can handle it", Midorima breathed heavy out.

"But-"

"No, I can.. Really..", green eyes looked determined in worried purple ones, "J-just give me a second", Midorima said, taking a deep breath relaxing more.

"Okay I'm ready", Midorima said after some minutes, which felt like eternity, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the next.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Alright.. Say if it hurts again..", Murasakibara told the greenette and slowly started to push deeper.

Midorima moand again, trying to stay relaxed.

Murasakibara started to move slowly after some minutes of waiting that the other get used to it, gentle of course, to not hurt his tsundere.

Midorima started to enjoy himself after a while and put his arms around the other's neck, moaning Murasakibara's name or at least trying to say the whole name.

Murasakibara on the other hand moved faster and harder, searching for the sensitive spot again to drive Midorima insane.

Again, the same high pitched moan was heard.

"Th-there! Murasakibara!", the green eyes were closed and Midorima became a moaning mess, something no one would have imagined to ever happen.

"Mido-chin~ You feel so good", purple eyes clouded with lust roamed over the tall, muscled body. Spotting the throbbing length, he let his hand travel down there to giving it his attention.

Meanwhile Midorima grope the long purple hair, pulling it. The greenette draged the other down to him and kissed him.

Between hot kisses and wanton moans, Midorima could only stammer little words, which didn't make sense at all to anyone, but Murasakibara understood.

"Murasakibara~ I- I'll cuaah~", Midorima couldn't end the sentence, he was to busy moaning out his orgasm, making a mess on Murasakibara's hand, their bellies and chests.

The purple-haired felt the other getting tighter around him.

"Mido~ Midorima~", Murasakibara mumbled before biting down the neck of Midorima and muffled his moan it the crook.

Midorima in his afterglow was over sensitive, riding out the pleasuring feelings he received from every single thrust that continued to came.

He could feel the movements of Murasakibara getting out of their rhythm and becoming harsher. Midorima could tell that Murasakibara was damn close.

Just a few thrust later, Murasakibara came and Midorima could feel the warm essence filling him.

"Ah~ Mido-chin~", Murasakibara moand.

Before Murasakibara could collapse on Midorima, he could stop himself and lowered himself carefully.

Laying there, taken by the cozy feeling of the afterglow, both of them tried to recollect themselves in silence.

Midorima stroke Murasakibara's long, purple hair while latter one laid with closed eyes on Midorima's chest.

Both were still panting Murasakibara looked up to Midorima.

"Ne, Mido-chin? Are you feeling good?", Murasakibara asked. He knows how harsh he can get and was slightly worried about hurting his precious greenette.

"..Y-yes..", he stuttered embarrassed.

"Than is good~", Murasakibara mumbled before cuddling closer to the other and closing his eyes.

Both of them laid there, half asleep.

Suddenly, the door opened again and two raven-haired boys stood there.

"And~ Did you two get over you're-," Takao started cheerfully, wide smile across his face, which dropped when he saw where he had, in fact, stepped in.

"Hm? What is it? Why did you stop-", when Himuro wanted to ask the other why he'd stopped talking, he appeared from behind him, now seeing what caused the other to stop and making himself stop talking as well.

"…", mouth agape, both of the boys stood there shocked. The Miracles on the ground didn't look much different.

"O-Oh my god!", Takao and Himuro screamed.

"Muro-chin/Takao it's not what it seems!", both of the giants screamed in union.

"W-We'll wait outside!", Himuro shouted, before he and Takao stepped out and Takao slamming the door close.

Both miracles were paralysed and still looking at the now closed door.

After getting over the first shock, getting dressed and outside, all four had one of the most awkward talks in their lives and Kuroko later the most hilarious story in his life (but now he was careful where he would step in the locker room)

 _~The End_


End file.
